Hard way
by TheResistance5
Summary: Series of unrelated one-shots.
1. Christmas Present

**Disclaimer: I will never have the rights to own Frozen, but I owe my life to it for changing me and my life for the better.**

* * *

"Are you sure you don't wanna come? It'll be fun."

Elsa smiled at her sister and held both of her hands. As much as she wants to come with her, she felt like she should not to. She honestly don't know why, but it's that certain feeling in the pit of her stomach that tells her that she has some more important things to do. Of course, she wants to spend more time with her sister now that their favorite season, winter, has arrived in Arendelle, but she doesn't know why she don't want to. "I think I'll pass. You go have fun."

"Well," Anna squeezed Elsa's hands gently and let go of it. She felt a bit disappointed that Elsa doesn't want to come with her, but she doesn't blame her. She might have more duties to do before she will finally have and enjoy their Christmas break. "that's fine, but I'm not gonna go there _until_ you join me or you've changed your mind. If you need me, I'll just be going to go practice some of my sword fighting skills and probably destroy another training dummy. You know, that's hobby and I love doing it, and… I rambled again, didn't I?"

Elsa couldn't help but to giggle at her sister's ramble. She may have observed Anna's maturity these past months after the Great thaw, but Anna is still, well… Anna. In her truest self and she loved that about her. It is one of the reasons why she kept on reminding herself that she did the right thing to accept herself. Moreover, it felt great for Elsa. She can finally be free after all these years.

"I don't mind your rambling, but you have to be careful. I know you're a skilled professional when it comes to sword fighting and all, but it's better to be safe than sorry, and have fun of course."

Anna just smiled then nodded at her sister. She may have heard this like the nth time, but she'll never get tired of it. She knows it's just for her safety. "Got it, and thanks. I'll see you later."

With that, Anna gave her sister a good-bye hug—which Elsa gladly returned—and left their room, which they have finally shared once again since the great thaw.

**…**

Since Anna left their room, Elsa constantly kept on thinking about those thirteen years of her life spending Christmas alone in her room. Her experience can be described by one word, which is lonely or any other words that are synonymous to it.

As much as her parents wanted to go inside her room and celebrate the day with her, she doesn't want to for she fears she might hurt them with her powers. Anna, on the other hand, always knocks on her door and asks her if she can come in to celebrate the day with her. She even slides Christmas cards and letters under Elsa's door just so she can read and realize how much Anna wanted to see her again. Elsa wanted to open the door so badly but every time she reaches the door knob, her conscience tells her not to for it's for the best. She couldn't afford to hurt and lose Anna again. It will be quite lonelier if she would lose her sister for good.

The thought of her sister gave Elsa a feeling during what Anna has been through every Christmas in their years of isolation. She must have been very lonely despite that she celebrates it with her parents before and after their death.

As for Elsa, she would never allow her sister to be lonely again. She would never want her sister to celebrate Christmas alone, but… What can she do? How can she make Anna feel happy this Christmas? Giving her a gift is easier said than done and seemed a bit cliché. It has to be something special, but what is it?

With those thoughts and doubts running around her head, Elsa immediately sat on the chair besides the window and let out a long sigh. Who knew that her emotional state is more stressful than her duties as Queen?

Speaking of emotional state, Elsa quickly looked at her hands and cranks her knuckles gently. Thank God her powers are not responding to her emotions, at least not yet in her perspective.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Elsa stood up from her seat and went outside their room.

**…**

**…**

Elsa's idea is as simple as Anna herself and not as complex as hers. That is, to ask Anna what she yearns for Christmas. It doesn't matter whether it'll be hard or easy to get that gift. All she wants is to make Anna happy this Christmas. It is now her time to do something nice for her sister after every good thing Anna has done for her.

"I still can't believe I'm doing this. I mean, yeah it's for the good, but I think… Wait, what am I doing?" Elsa quickly did a face-palm on herself. It is easy to differentiate Elsa and Anna not just by their looks, but also in terms of their personality. However, in Elsa's perspective, she doesn't quite believe that. In fact, it astound her for the fact that she is also starting to get her sister's rambling whenever she is uncertain of her decisions or just simply nervous. Well, they are sisters after all and that is enough proof for her.

Elsa let out a long and heavy sigh and continues her walk to the training grounds to find her sister and ask what she wants.

**…**

**…**

As Elsa approaches her destination, she was a bit surprised to see that there are only a few training dummies left. Sure the entire place is covered with snow, which she is glad that she wasn't the one who caused it, some trees surrounding it and a number of training dummies that even Olaf can't count, but how come most of the training dummies are either slashed in half or in pieces.

Elsa only has one conclusion—it was Anna's training who caused this. She quickens her pace and finally saw Anna who is busy practicing more and more her skills. "Anna, what happened in here?"

Already knowing the source of that voice, Anna can already tell that it is none other than her *number one and favorite person in the world. "Elsa!" Anna quickly stopped torturing the training dummy as she sheets her sword in its scabbard, which is tied around her waist. She turned around to face her sister and approach her. "H-Have you changed your mind?"

Elsa knows what she has to say, but somehow she just clasps her hands and looked down. _Hold on, why am I doing this?_

Anna noticed this behavior and clings on to her sword. She knows Elsa's behavior whenever she wants her to tell something, but too nervous to do so. The only way to make her tell it is to tell her what she's been up to. That way, it'll catch her attention. If it didn't work, well, she and Elsa might have a tickle or snowball fight. "I-If this is about the training dummies, I'll replace them. I didn't realize that I was having too much fun training that I didn't realized that I nearly destroyed all of it."

"Wait, what?" Elsa finally made an eye contact with her and shook her head. "N-N-No! I-I mean, are you hurt? What's will all the bruises?" Elsa grabs her sister's arm and scans it. Now her anxiety has turned into fear. "Anna, I told you to be careful."

"Calm down Elsa. I had these bruises last week. Didn't you remember? Besides, we're not here to talk about it. What were you thinking? I know there's something bugging you."

Elsa couldn't help but to smile then let out a sigh of defeat. She knows her too well. "Alright, I was… a bit anxious on something."

Anna furrowed her eyebrows. Whatever it is, it must have been a threat to her sister. "With what? Come on, you can tell me anything."

Elsa swallowed each and every bit of her anxiety. _Let's just hope this works._ As she is about to open her mouth, she didn't quite expect that those words will come out very quickly. "WhatdoyouwantforChristmas?"

Now Anna's enthusiasm and determination for whatever's bugging her sister was replaced with confusion. "Wait, what was that? I-I'm sorry, it's just that… You talked too fast."

Elsa mentally face-palmed herself for what she said. There goes her anxiety again. She's still glad her powers are not responding to it.

"Elsa, seriously, are you alright? Your powers are responding to your emotions. Calm down."

"Wait, what?" Elsa looked at her hands then at the ground. Never mind what she just thought earlier. Her powers are getting a bit out of control. Little ice caps are surrounding her and it is slowly moving. If this continues, she might freeze Arendelle again. "I-I'm fine. It's just that…"

"Easy Elsa, I'm here." Anna quickly held on to her sister's hands and hugs her. She then soothes her back to make her feel tranquility. It may not be any help, but it's the best option for her. "I'm fine. You're fine. Everyone's fine. Calm down."

Anna always had this some type of so-called power or magic as you say, for she always know and how to make Elsa calm down and control her powers. Elsa let out a sigh and hugs her sister back. "Okay… now I feel calm… Thank you."

The sisters released each other from their hugs with Anna wearing a big smile on her face. "Hey, that's what sisters are for."

"And I am so glad to have you as my sister." Elsa responded with a smile and the sisters shared another hug.

As much as they love the feeling in each other's arms, Elsa still has to tell Anna what she wants for Christmas and Anna still has to know what's bugging Elsa. As the sisters release each other from their hug, Anna already took the courage to talk.

"Elsa, I-I hate to break the emotional turmoil, but… w—"

"That's okay…" Elsa interrupted as she constantly rubs her hands. "I… I was planning to come with you of course and my paper works are all done, but there's just this feeling that I can't stop…"

"Okay…" Anna was still a bit confused as to why Elsa rambles like her whenever she's nervous. She was gonna ask her about it, but she already made a conclusion that maybe… Just maybe, this is another similar trait that they share as sisters and best friends.

"Anyway, going back. Anna, I know this is… Okay… This is very anticlimactic, but… what do you want for Christmas?"

She heard it correctly, right?

"Wait, what?" Anna is now very confused yet shocked at Elsa. This is what's been bugging her? Honestly, Anna was both glad and lost her enthusiasm. Glad for her sister's anxiety is not a big thing while she lost her enthusiasm for why does Elsa wants to give her a gift for Christmas? Why did she ask her what she wants? Spending some time with her is enough for Anna. What more could she want?

"Listen, Anna, I know people should give them presents that the receiver should not know and be surprised with, but I can't think of a perfect present for you, so I decided that I should ask you despite that it seems a bit… unusual."

Honestly, Anna doesn't want anything but to spend more time with Elsa and to see and make her happy. She would really love to tell it to her, but somehow, she came up with an idea. She had doesn't know whether this is good, neutral or not, but she would definitely love to try this with Elsa. "I've got an idea, come on!"

In spite of her constant training for minutes, Anna's spirit suddenly flare up and took Elsa's hand as they leave the training grounds.

For Elsa, she doesn't understand why her sister didn't answer her question. The tension wasn't awkward for them, was it?

Elsa shook her head. No, that's not it. In spite of their isolation, things never felt awkward with Anna or for her even before she revealed her powers at the coronation. Besides, Anna is used to being awkward. Not that Elsa meant it sarcastically, but being quirky is a part of Anna's personality. Not to mention that she love that about her. It's one of those things that made Anna extraordinary, not in a weird way, but in a good way.

"Alright, we're here." Anna stopped at her tracks and so did Elsa. "Let's get started. Elsa?"

Elsa snapped out of her thoughts and look at her sister. She then scans their surroundings. It turns out that Anna brought her to the Arendelle's day care. It is most likely a place where children spend their time in here either playing or listening to their tutors.

"Wait, what are we doing here? I'm expecting that most of the children are at their houses."

Anna just giggled at her sister's reaction.

These past months after the great thaw, she has been here multiple times to help and make the children happy. She sometimes doesn't go here alone. Sometimes, she is with Olaf, Kristoff and/or Sven to make the kids happy, but she has never been here with Elsa. She has told great stories about Elsa to the children and they couldn't wait to meet her in person. Besides, she has always wanted to this with her, but Elsa hardly got the time because of her duties as Queen.

"Maybe… Maybe not, come on, it'll be fun!"

Elsa couldn't help but to giggle at her sister's antics. It always lightens her mood in spite of the circumstances. "Alright, but I still need an answer to what _you_ want for Christmas."

"Don't worry; there will be an answer for your question captain Elsa."

**…**

**…**

It is quite easy for the sisters come in to the day care and receive warm greetings from its people. The people don't do this just because they're from the royal family, but their real reason is for the sisters' compassion for each and every person in Arendelle. In their perspective, it's the least they can do.

Furthermore, the adults not only gave them a warm welcome, but the children as well. Once Anna and Elsa stepped into the room, they are all very happy for their visit. What surprised Elsa are her expectations. It turns out that the day care is not empty at all. There are more than fifteen kids under this room.

To the children, they were very surprised that the Queen and the Princess are not just there to visit and wish them a happy Christmas, but they're also here to have fun with them. Thanks to that, the children did not waste a single moment and dragged the sisters to have fun with them.

Elsa didn't quite expect that she'll have a great time with the kids. Anna often invites her to have fun with them and not to think of it as a babysitting job, but her work often gets in the way. Moreover, she feels like she will only have like fifty percent of the fun because of the babysitting thing. Nonetheless, she was proud to say that her expectations are wrong. This is definitely one of the most fun times she had with sister and it felt great to make the kids happy. Then and there, this is what Christmas is all about: to do good things and to make people happy.

After what like days to Elsa, the children finally left with their parents, since it's almost six in the evening, and so did Anna and Elsa. However, before that, the children wished them a Merry Christmas while the sisters did the same.

**…**

**...**

"Now that's done," Elsa said in serious manner to get Anna's attention. That entire question had only made Elsa more inquisitive to find out what Anna wants for Christmas. Moreover, it also motivates her to give Anna the best Christmas ever. She couldn't accomplish that unless Anna told her what she wants.

In fact, nothing much had happened on their way home or even at dinner. It was a total peaceful and comfortable silence for them on their routine. During that time, both wanted to tell something about the events at the training grounds earlier, but opt not to and decided to tell it to their room instead once everything is done.

Anna sat on her bed and stared inquisitively at her sister. She wanted to tell Elsa what she wants and needs for Christmas, but she is also curious on what she's gonna say. Therefore, she just waited for her sister's words.

"Why don't you tell me what you want for Christmas?"

Before answering the question, Anna patted the empty space beside her bed, gesturing her sister to seat beside her. Elsa understood what Anna meant and do what she told.

"Well?" Elsa was a patient woman, but her inquisitiveness is getting the most out of her. She just got to know what her sister wants. She has to.

Anna just smiled at her and took both of Elsa's hands. Elsa gladly returned the favor. "Honestly, I don't want anything."

Elsa scoffed at her sister's answer and tightens her grip on hers. "Anna, I know you want something. Just tell me."

"Elsa, if you were thinking about how I spent Christmas during our isolation, then that doesn't matter to me. The past is in the past. It already happened."

Elsa couldn't help but to smile at her sister's words. Anna may be quirky but when it comes to understanding her, she knows what are the words to say. "I know that Anna, but… I just wanted you to be happy this Christmas."

She heard it correctly right? "I want you to be happy as well, Elsa. Listen, if you really wanna know what I want for Christmas, then I'll tell you."

With those words, Elsa gently squeezed Anna's hands and gets ready to listen.

"What I want is simple. I want to spend more time with you this Christmas. I want to celebrate it with you and most importantly… I want… I want you to be happy this Christmas even if… d-despite that I wasn't the cause of it."

Elsa could feel her tears welled up. This… This is what her sister wanted all this time? Not that she thinks that it is anticlimactic, but she never expected this to come. In fact, it made Elsa so delighted and satisfied at her answer. She swears that she'll make that happen.

"Elsa… are you—Whoa!" Anna was interrupted by her sister's hug. It surprised her at first, but she gladly returned it. After a few minutes, they released each other from their hug.

Everything makes sense. It all makes sense! That's why Anna brought her to the day care. She just wanted to have fun with her and make her happy. All she needs is to let Anna to knock some sense into her. It's an unusual experience for her.

"I-I'm… I'm perfectly fine, Anna. It's just that… I _promise_ I'll make you happy this Christmas."

Anna's look softened and smiled at her sister. "You already did, Elsa. Just by hanging out with me all day, it already makes me happy. Just by seeing you happy with those kids, I'm already satisfied."

"Then… what do you say let's do this again and again?"

"It's a deal, captain Elsa."

Both sisters smiled at each other and shared another hug. Honestly, Elsa learned another thing from Anna the hard way. That is what Christmas is all about. She couldn't wait for Christmas for she knows she had the perfect gift for Anna which is her happiness.

* * *

***Okay, don't judge me on this. It's Anna's perspective, not mine.**

**I was planning to describe something about winter, but it turns out it didn't made it here. Probably because I haven't experienced snow and there's no snow in my country. Honestly, the hard part was creating the title, so I'm truly sorry if the title is bad.**

**Since this is intentionally for Christmas, I would like to say Merry Christmas and God bless to each and every one of you. I hope you all enjoyed this little story of mine as I did while writing it.**


	2. Sacrifice

**Ideas just kept on flooding in my head, so I decided to make this one-shot a series of unrelated one-shot thingy. *chuckles nervously* Okay, here's the next one-shot.**

**Before that, I'm pretty certain that you were all tired of reading different versions of the film's climax. (Spoiler: You know where Anna willingly sacrificed her life to save Elsa.) Well, I have to admit, it's one of the most unpredictable and noble things to do. I really have no idea why I decided to write my version of this. Let's just say that I want to delve deeper into Anna's and Elsa's perspectives during that circumstance in the film. Moreover, this quote: "There is no greater act of love than to lay down one's life for one's friend." has motivated me to write this.**

**Anyway, this is my little version of it, so I hope you'll all like it.**

**Little bonus: I also delved into Hans' and Kristoff's perspectives. *chuckles nervously***

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Anna was entangled between two choices: "To save her life or to sacrifice herself to save her sister."

Despite the two choices, she honestly and truthfully considers the former as if it was like nothing or it weren't even in the choices she had. It felt like the first choice doesn't even exist. With not a single doubt in her mind, heart and every bit of her being, Anna decided to stop Hans from striking his sword to Elsa in any way she can.

_Here goes._ With one, last glance at Kristoff, as a way of telling him that she must save Elsa from Hans' assault, she bit her lip and went to her sister's aid as fast as she could and with every bit of her strength she has left.

Although, she might not have approached Kristoff, she appreciates everything that he did for her before and after their journey. However, she must save Elsa in any way she can. She has nothing else in her mind but her sister's safety. She is her only family left. If she were going to lose her sister now, then there is no point of living. She loves Elsa more than her own life. She will do anything for her sister's safety and happiness despite she has to lose her life in the process.

_I **don't** care if I die from saving her. I can't live without my sister, because… because, I love her. That is one of my reasons. I love Elsa more than anything. B-Besides, *someone has to help. I have to help her._

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

Kristoff couldn't believe his eyes. Anna is out here in the frozen fjords looking for him! The question is why is she out here looking for him? She should be inside with Hans, so he can kiss her and thaw her frozen heart. She should be inside the castle instead of being out in the cold.

Kristoff quickly negate all of his thoughts when he saw her appearance. She's very pale and ice is surrounding almost her entire body. If this continues, then she will freeze forever. He has to thaw her frozen heart.

"Anna!" He ran as fast as he could to reach Anna and to give her his act of true love. If Hans failed to thaw her frozen heart, then it is up to him to save Anna.

In spite of their distances, Kristoff clearly saw Anna's expression before she went the other way. He honestly didn't understand at first, but when he saw the path where Anna is going, he quickly stopped at his tracks, wearing a look of despair and confusion in his face.

He can't believe it! Anna is going to stop Hans from killing Elsa! Nonetheless, his mind somehow made a hunch, without his consent, that Hans didn't even help Anna thaw her frozen heart. Maybe that's why Anna was away from the castle looking at him! Hans somehow betrayed her and he was the only one left to thaw her heart!

Kristoff was furious, shocked and depressed at once. He's very furious for Hans didn't even try to save Anna or betrayed her for his own selfish purpose(s) and he swears that Hans will suffer the consequences. He feels very depressed for it is too late to save Anna's life and he is also shocked that Anna will willingly sacrifice herself for her sister.

He met a lot of kind *creatures for the first twenty one years of his life, but he has never seen someone who will lay down their life to save someone from peril. In his perspective, it's a very noble thing to do and no other moral act can ever replace that.

He just hopes and prays that Anna will be alright.

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

Hans couldn't be more pleased and thrilled to himself. His plan is slowly yet surely working. He was able to destroy Anna and Elsa by just one statement. In his perspective, they're the most pathetic, gullible and vulnerable people he had ever met. Nonetheless, he was glad that they had those qualities for his plans wouldn't work if it weren't present in them. Now, he can finally be the rightful ruler of a certain Kingdom that will not be ruled by a monster like Elsa or a naïve and worthless person like Anna. His brothers will finally look up to him and he will have more power and prestige for being the hero of Arendelle.

"You know that killing is a crime." He started, trying to hurt Elsa more by his manipulating words. "You _killed_ your sister and _put_ Arendelle in grave danger. What will the citizens react if they'd found out about this?"

Hans study her closely. She seemed to have no plan to talk or move away from her spot. Hans smirked evilly and unsheathes his sword. Now everyone will know how heroic he is. It is time to put Elsa's misery into an end. If only Anna were here to see this. She would be heartbroken of course, which he will be very glad to see for himself. Nonetheless, Hans had no use of her. According to his hunch, she is probably or finally dead since she is locked up in the library where no one and nothing can thaw her heart. She deserves to die, for she is just a worthless piece of scum. Now, Elsa will join Anna to wherever they came from.

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

"Your sister is dead; because of you!"

"No…" It felt like the weight of the world is on her shoulders. She heard it correctly right? He must be lying. Hans must be kidding, right? She might be experiencing a terrible nightmare. "I-It can't be."

Nonetheless, Elsa couldn't believe his words. Anna is dead. The only family and person whom she loved is gone and it's all her fault. Why did she let this happen? Elsa couldn't help but to blame herself through all this. She understands that Anna might not forgive her. It is her fault after all.

_Anna, I'm sorry. It's my entire fault. Just remember that despite whatever had happened, you will always be my little sister and best friend, and I love you more than anything. I'm sorry._

Despite hearing Hans unsheathe his sword, Elsa is just there kneeling at the frozen fjords and has no plan to move an inch. There's no point of living now that her sister is gone. Elsa loves her sister so much. Without Anna in her life, living is now worthless. Everything is worthless without the person she loves most with her.

* * *

***Just a little shout-out to Tadashi Hamada from Big Hero 6, the man****—more specifically animated character—who reminds us the importance of helping others. Too bad he's dead. Okay, I'm kidding. He lives in us like what we learned from The Lion King.**

***His family, the trolls.**

**Anyway, I hope you all liked this little one-shot about their perspectives during that scene. Again, I'm sorry if you're all tired of reading this type of story.**


	3. Optimism and Self-Confidence

**I got this idea while our Parish Priest is giving his Homily. (I'm a Roman Catholic. lol) It's kinda weird that Anna and Elsa are the first ones that came into my mind. Let's just assume that I love them a lot.**

**Anyway, here's another little one-shot about them. I hope you'll like it.**

**Disclaimer: Disney = Frozen (I don't and will never own it.)**

* * *

Having a sister like Anna means everything in the world for Elsa. In her perspective, it's both a blessing and a gift to be Anna's sister and best friend. Despite that Anna is her only sister, she often says that she is her favorite sister and friend in her entire lifetime. Anna, on the other hand, feels and says the exact things to Elsa. In their perspective, nothing can ever stop them for being what they are now. Hence, being each other's best sister and best friend.

Honestly, Anna and Elsa are the exact opposite of one another in terms of personality. People can easily know who the former and the latter are not just by their appearances, but also in their personality. Nonetheless, Elsa doesn't quite believe that. Sure, they may be right for about fifty percent, but they didn't know that the sisters have a number of similarities in them. One of the best instances is their constant and un-dying love for chocolate.

There is no doubt Elsa knows Anna very well and she knows whenever there's something troubling her despite that she doesn't show it to her. However, if there's one thing that Elsa cannot understand about Anna is her lack of self-confidence.

Don't get her wrong, Elsa knows her sister is a very optimistic one, but she doesn't get why she lacks it on herself. It's kind of unusual for Anna to have that quality. Maybe it's because of their thirteen years of isolation; maybe because something terrible happened to her back then where she is completely unaware of it. Well, whatever the reason is, Elsa is determined to find out why. After all, if it weren't for Anna, she would have never accepted herself and learned to control her powers. It is now her time to return the favor.

**…**

**...**

**...**

By chance, Elsa was lucky enough to find Anna in her room, sleeping with her head on the book she was reading. Elsa chuckled humorously at the sight. She found it cute yet silly whenever Anna drools in her sleep. She doesn't remember she does that before their tragic isolation, but she remembered Anna told her that she often does that whenever she's really tired after a long day.

Elsa let out a sigh and sat beside her sleeping sister. Her plan was to wake her up, gently, but somehow, Anna quickly brought her head up and wiped the drool off her face.

"Elsa?" Anna quickly turned around to face her most favorite person in the world with a bright smile on her face.

Elsa giggled at her sister's antics. She never fails to make her smile. "Hey sleepy head, how did you know it was me?"

"Um…" Anna bit her lip. She doesn't know what the specific reason is, but she knows it is Elsa. "I-I-I don't know. Instincts, perhaps? I just don't know what the specific explanation is, but I know it's you. It's kinda weird that I don't know."

"Weird yet clever. I suppose." Elsa respond as she pinches Anna's nose playfully. If there is one side of Elsa that she's very comfortable to show, then that is her playful side.

Anna held onto Elsa's right hand which is still pinching her nose playfully. "Elsa, my nose!"

"Aww, can I have a little fun with it?" Elsa fussed, now pinching and moving Anna's nose from her sides.

"But it's making my voice funny."

Elsa let out another giggle as she stops pinching Anna's nose and taps it. "Alright, you're pardoned, for now."

It was now Anna's turn to giggle playfully. "Whatever you said, captain Elsa."

There was a long, yet comfortable silence for the sisters after their little game. With all the courage she had, Anna spoke first. "So… whatcha doing here? I'm glad you're free from your work. Or… Am I wrong with the last one?"

Elsa smiled at her then shook her head. "You weren't wrong about the last one. Yes, I am free from any of those stupid paper works." That made Anna chuckle. Who knew that Elsa thinks of that in her paper works? "I was just… you know… thinking of something."

Anna sat up straight and held her sister's hands. "Is your work troubling you again? Is there any way I can help?"

"Nothing's troubling me. Besides, you know I appreciate every help you do for me."

"I'll never get tired of hearing the last one." Anna added with a smile.

"You know, you're very optimistic Anna. I like that about you, but…"

She heard everything her sister said, right?

"How come you lack self-confidence in yourself?"

Anna's eyes widened in shock at that. Honestly, Elsa is right. She's very optimistic for about everything and everyone, but never in herself.

"Anna, you're very extraordinary, but how come you lack self-confidence? You do know that I'll do whatever it takes to know why."

Anna bit her lip and looked down. She hasn't told Elsa about the most terrible part of her childhood besides losing her. Elsa was able to open up to her on everything. It was now her time to open up with her sister.

"It was years ago." Anna started, a bit hesitant at first, but opts to ignore it. Elsa held her sister's hand tightly, as way of saying that everything is going to be okay. "Our tutor said that I will never be as good as his smartest students no matter how hard I try."

That made Elsa mad at Anna's tutor. How dare he say those words to a great person like Anna?! How dare he hurt her sister's feelings?! Despite hearing the first phase of the story, Anna doesn't deserve everything her tutor says. She made a mental note to have a little revenge on her sister's tutor.

"I often do my best, since we were told to do that, but… I don't know. He just doesn't appreciate everything I do. Maybe because of my personality or because he was Papa's rival to obtain Mama's love. I… I don't know. I only know that he doesn't appreciate everything I do. Maybe that's why I lack self-confidence in myself."

"Anna, did this happen during our isolation?" Elsa asked despite that it hurts.

Anna just nodded, her eyes still filled with the misery she felt years ago. "I often look happy and optimistic, but in the inside, I'm always miserable."

"Anna, I'm sorry that you have to remember that. I know how it felt… Mine only has a different circumstance."

"There's no need to apologize, Elsa. I need to tell you this sooner or later." Anna responds and gave her a bitter-sweet smile.

Elsa noticed her smile and embraced her sister tightly and lovingly. "I don't know what he sees in you. You're a great person. He's too blind to know that. Anna, never apologize for being you and for doing the right thing. You're a great person. You're very humble, you easily realize your flaws and do whatever it takes to set things right. I could go on with this forever. However, just remember that we're always here for you. I love you, Anna."

Anna couldn't help but to let her tears out. Elsa tells her numerous times that she loves her and she will never get tired of hearing that. However, Elsa's comforting words make it feel like she heard this for the very first time in her life. Anna embraced Elsa tighter and more lovingly. Having Elsa as her sister and best friend is the greatest gift and blessing she can ever have. "Thank you, Elsa. Thanks for everything. I love you."

* * *

**That's the end of it. I'll let your imaginations explore more of the ending since I planned this to be a bit of a cliffhanger.**

**I find it cute whenever Elsa pinches Anna's nose. I did it once to my siblings and they smacked my head. Haha! That's how we show our love for one another.**

**It's a miracle that I was able to finish this in one day. Haha XD**

**I hope you all liked this. Until next time, and God bless.**


	4. Source of Strength

**I got the motivation to write this from one of the scenes from 'Big Hero 6' where Tadashi cheered up Hiro when he's nervous to show/promote his microbots. The other one was the struggles of every engineering student to finish their program and take the board exam.**

**This is set in the real world or an alternate universe, so please spare me if I got some things wrong since this is my first time writing this.**

**Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure you all know this.**

* * *

Everything Anna felt internally is numbness. As if every emotion she has instantly vanished. She certainly has no exact reason why she felt this way. It might be the fact that the day of the engineering board exams has finally arrived or maybe her preparations are not adequate enough for her to pass it.

Anna quickly shook her head vigorously. Her main reason is probably the former. Nonetheless, no matter how hard she tries to cheer herself or make herself feel comfortable, everything doesn't work. Her state is not changing. _It's strange; why do I feel like this?_

After finishing her engineering program, Anna wasted no time to prepare herself for the board exams. She did every method and followed every advice and suggestions that Elsa and her friends told her. In Anna's perspective, she felt good on her preparations. There's a chance that she might pass that horrid test under one take like Elsa did in her program. However, all of her determination and optimism about that day has somehow vanished with no exact reason.

"Hey, Engr. Anna,"

Anna quickly snapped out of her thoughts as soon as Elsa playfully *pinches her nose. As a result, she placed her right hand on Elsa's to remove it from her nose. "Elsa, stop! My nose, I can't breathe, properly."

Noticing the grief and worry in her sister's eyes made Elsa's giggle and playful mood instantly fade. She can see and feel that something's troubling her little sister, but she doesn't know what. Nonetheless, Elsa will do whatever it takes to see that spunky, happy and optimistic look in Anna's eyes. After all, it is one of her duties as her big sister. "Anna, what's wrong? You haven't eaten your breakfast yet. It's one of our favorites—waffles with whipped cream, blueberries and chocolate chips."

For some odd reason, Anna ignored her sister's concern and turns to her left side as she bit her lip. She really can't hide her despair. Elsa knows her too well.

"Anna, it's normal to get nervous before taking that test, but I assure you that I am more than a hundred percent sure that you'll pass. You will be even considered as the number one passer."

Anna bit her lip harder. Despite her sister's encouraging words, it doesn't seem to make her feel at least fifty percent better.

"Hey," Elsa moves her chair closer to Anna. She placed her left hand on Anna's left shoulder and placed her other hand on Anna's cheek. "Everything is going to be alright. I'll support you endlessly…. Just please… don't shut me out."

Anna looked into Elsa's eyes and saw nothing but concern, love and support in it. Elsa is really serious and meant every word she just said. Anna wanted to say something comforting to her sister, but somehow her body managed to move on its own. She removed her sister's hands on herself and embraced Elsa tightly and warmly. "I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have acted like that."

Elsa was astonished at Anna's sudden, warm and comforting hug, but she gladly returned and melted from the hug nonetheless. She reached for her sister's hair and strokes it gently. "That's okay. No apologies needed. You know I'm always here for you."

This time, Anna couldn't control her emotions any longer and suddenly, tears started flowing down in her eyes. The tears are a mix of despair, sadness and comfort. Anna was blessed to have an amazing sister like Elsa.

After moments of silence, Anna had eventually been able to realize her main reason about her actions and feelings earlier. "Elsa, do you think… do you think Mama and Papa would be proud of my accomplishments?"

Elsa flinched at the sudden question, but opts not to let go of their embrace. They haven't talked about their parents since their death after an unpredicted earthquake strikes their trip in one of the Asian countries for their business trip.

Their sudden death left them heartbroken for they couldn't believe that their parents instantly died in an earthquake. They should have survived either wounded but survived or just plain survivors.

Thankfully, the sisters were blessed enough to have their aunt and uncle, Kai and Gerda, to welcome them in their home as their own children since they haven't been blessed one in ages. Their parents' business partner, Oaken, was kind enough to lend them money to continue their studies.

Moreover, that happened exactly three years ago. How come Anna has been concealing her emotions for a long time? How come she hadn't told her about it? Knowing her sister very well, Elsa concluded that she is either weren't ready to tell the truth or just waiting for the right moment. In her perspective, this is the right moment to talk about it.

As she delved deeper in her sister's feelings, she finally understands how Anna feels. Their parents never praised Anna in terms of academics despite that she is a hard worker and a very talented person. Elsa doesn't understand why their parents are like that. However, she couldn't ask for a better family. "I finally understand why you're acting like this. I should have known. I'm sorry."

Hearing her sister's remorseful tone, it was now her time to make her not feel that way. "That's okay, no apologies needed. I couldn't understand what was going with me either, but now, I know why."

Elsa hugs Anna tighter. "Anna… Mama and Papa will and always been proud of you. You're a great person in terms of any good thing I can think of. Remember that."

Anna can feel all the pessimism she felt earlier has finally been banished and finally smiled. "Thank you… I guess that's what I've needed. You're the best sister ever."

**…**

**…**

**…**

With her new found confidence and determination, Anna was able to answer each and every question of the test correctly. Consequently, she passed and became the number one passer while Elsa couldn't be more proud of her. Elsa knew she was right all along.

To celebrate Anna's success, the sisters stayed in their house all day, just enjoying each other's presence and watching their favorite films while eating as many chocolate as they could.

"Thank you."

As Elsa finished taking a bite from her chocolate, she turns to face Anna and gave her a confused look. "For what?"

Anna smiled sincerely and warmly at Elsa. "For everything. For being my sister, my best friend, my most favorite person in the world and I could go on with this forever." She giggled at her little rambling, but remained focused and sincere on her words. "You were the reason why I passed that test. If you weren't there to cheer me up, who knows what'll be its worse consequence."

Elsa can feel her tears welled up and gave her sister an arm-hug. Anna wrapped both her arms on Elsa and gave her the warmest hug she can give.

"Thank you for everything as well, Anna. You were the reason why I learned to accept myself."

"I guess we're even."

"Yes, yes we are."

Perfection might not ever exist in this world, but in Anna and Elsa's perspective, everything seemed okay and a little close to perfection when they're with each other. There may be future trials ahead as time goes by, but one thing's for sure they will and always be there to help each other regardless of the circumstances.

* * *

***Sorry guys, I couldn't control myself on the nose-pinching-thing. It is just too adorkable (a good expression I used on great people/circumstances. lol) for me to handle.**

**Okay, there might be a little similarities of this with the last chapter or am I the only one who feels like this? Nonetheless, if it is very similar to the last chapter, then I'll possibly delete it due to its redundancy and unoriginality.**

**I hope you like this and God bless. *imitates Hiro's grin***


	5. Give up?

**I changed the rating because this next one-shot is a bit… well… is a bit gory, so it's for everyone's sake. You know what I mean, right?**

**Disclaimer: Wait, should I have to repeat it again?**

* * *

"We're coming in at full speed, your majesty." Said a tall, skinny, dark-haired man named Isaac, one of the ship's crew. "Do you need any assistance?"

"Isaac, it's obvious that there's nothing you can do." A cold voice responds not far away from their highnesses and Isaac.

"JUST _SHUT_ UP!" Elsa said loudly and uncontrollably as she pours every bit of anger, pain and grief in her voice. It wasn't normal or graceful like her usual tone, but she just needs to let all these emotions out of her system, to let it go and maybe feel a bit better by releasing them. "I'VE GIVEN YOU NO PERMISSION TO TALK!"

The cold voice snickered at the Queen. "Still, it is reality after all."

"We _will_ make it to Arendelle _swiftly_ and _safely_." She retorted at the man with her clenched teeth. His words do not matter for now. All that matters is her sister. "Just hang in there, Anna. We're almost there. Stay strong for me…" She held her almost dying sister's hand with every affection she had as she stroke's Anna's hair. "… for Arendelle…"

The hand-cuffed and tied Hans on the pole snickered every time he sees that. He couldn't help but to grin evilly and be contented at his handy work. Despite that it is not on his plan, he quite enjoys this view. Maybe he can get out of this pole and finish the job beforehand. "Aren't you an idiot, Elsa? Your sister is _dying_. She lost almost half liters of her blood. She'll _die_ before this _darn_ ship reaches Arendelle." Hans can't help it. He's very pleased at sight and couldn't help but to mentally torture Elsa.

Elsa can't take it anymore. She was about to use her powers to shut him and his manipulating mouth, but the captain of the ship interrupted their talk.

"Isaac, man the wheel." He said to one of his crew while the thirty five year old nodded and left the room.

"Yes captain."

Jefferson, the captain of the ship, nodded and stepped in between the Queen and the Prince. "Try getting out of your position and you'll feel death instantly." He said and positioned his hand-gun in front of the so-called Prince.

Hans scoffs at his words and chuckled evilly after it. "Just what do you see in that _scumbag_ princess, Jefferson? She's not even worth it. I'm _glad_ she's dying. In fact, Elsa might commit suicide after Anna's death. If she won't, then I'll be gladly to kill her and get the throne."

"Don't listen to him, your majesty. His words are wrong." Jefferson quickly spat the words out of his mouth and glares harder at the man. "Anna _will_ survive this. She'll live."

Elsa was not quite sure about both of them. For some reason, Hans' words have a hint of realism and the truth can be felt in there, it can be either medically speaking about Anna's health or some other circumstances, while the captain's words are… well... his words are influenced by her sister. It feels like Anna's optimism has gotten into him. It feels like Anna is talking to her through captain Jefferson. It feels like… he's reminding her to never give up on Anna just like the latter never gave up on her despite the circumstances.

Nonetheless, Elsa just couldn't help but to feel guilty. She knows and her sister told her that it's not, but somehow she can't remove that guilt feeling in her.

She just hopes and prays that Anna will be alright.

**…**

**…**

**…**

The meeting from the Western Isles was quite successful for both Kingdoms. It was also Elsa's first trip outside of Arendelle together with her sister. Both leaders and representatives talked about the Kingdom's trade, alliance and whatsoever and it turned out to be... fun.

It was _fun_! Believe it or not, Anna was the reason why that meeting didn't turned out to be dull. The best part is that the King and his representative, which is none other than his lovely wife and Queen, enjoyed the meeting as well in spite of its so-called informality and both were happy that the Queen and the Princess made it fun.

After exploring the Kingdom a bit for days and souvenirs were either bought or given for Kristoff and the gang, they finally set sail to go back to Arendelle. It was quite unexpected that they weren't greeted by some sailors of the ship, but both thought that they were resting from their work. Bidding their last farewell, the ship sailed off.

Elsa was in their room to get some rest while Anna goes to the kitchen to get some chocolates. The ship's first mate, Jack, who has a cover on three-fourths of his face, came into the room to discuss something to the Queen.

Elsa rolled her eyes at the lad, but opts to talk about whatever he wants nonetheless. For a sailor, he seems to have an interest when it comes to ruling a Kingdom and its relationships to the other Kingdoms. She joked to Anna that maybe he wants to build and rule his own Kingdom one time. However, Anna somehow took it seriously. Anna's only suspicion is the familiar voice Jack possesses, but Elsa told her to not think too much of it since they're here to have fun before their meeting.

She wasn't sure if Anna did stopped talking and thinking about it, but she made a mental note to ask her about it.

She and Jack sat on the chair beside the window and began their talk. Honestly, Elsa wasn't listening on him for she's tedious t listen to him. However, she snapped out of her trance as he pointed a sword at her chest. She flinched at the sword's presence, but controls herself from freaking out. "What's the meaning of this?"

"That was so rude to not listening on me." Was all he said. He dares not to move his sword as long as Elsa doesn't move an inch.

Elsa glares at the man while he glared back. "Jack, put that _sword_ down." She demanded and prepared herself for the worst. If this is the worst thing that could happen today, then she's prepared to face it. Nonetheless, Jack is kind of stupid for pointing his sword at her just because she wasn't listening. She was not in the mood honestly, so why bother.

Before Jack could ever respond, there was a sudden yell and punch that interrupted him.

"Step _away_ from my sister!" Anna said loudly and punches the guy's face really hard that it almost made him hit on the wall which a meter away from him.

Fortunately for Jack, he was able to control his body from getting hit on the wall and only backs off a little. However, the punch didn't remove his grip on the sword. He reached for his mask and removed it on his face. He then spat some blood off his mouth and rubs his swollen, beautiful face. He has to admit, her punches are getting stronger and more painful that even his blood couldn't help but to get out from him. "Well, that was unexpected."

Elsa and Anna froze at the sight.

"Hans…"

Hans sneered by hearing his name. "Long time no see, Anna, Elsa. It's quite a while."

His words didn't bother both of them. He just received angrier glares from the sisters.

"What have you done with Jack?! Where is he?!" Anna suddenly asked and prepares her fist to give him another punch.

Hans snickered at the thought. "You're still dumb, Anna. _I _am Jack."

"It's a cover." Elsa muttered, still frozen at the sight. She can't believe that Hans escaped his prison without anyone noticing it! He tricked them again! She should have paid attention on Anna's suspicion. Then this wouldn't happen.

"You tricked us! I should have listened to my suspicions! That's why you're voice sounds familiar!" Anna glared harder at the Prince and stepped in front of Elsa as she prepares herself to protect her sister with her life.

Elsa, on the other hand, is mere inches away from Anna as she prepares to protect her.

As Hans took his first step to probably kill them both at once, Anna quickly made her move despite that she is unarmed. She clenched her right fist and gives Hans another punch. Hans, however, saw her move and quickly grabbed her fist tightly with his palm before it reaches his face. He threw her off somewhere in the room.

Anna landed not too far from the two.

"Don't worry. I won't kill you just yet. I'm saving the dumbest for last."

"Don't you dare take a step closer, Hans!" Elsa spat out the words and threw an ice shard at him.

Hans' smirk grew wider and quickly dodged the ice shard. He grabs a small dagger placed on his belt and threw it on Elsa.

"Elsa, watch out!" Anna warned her sister as she stood up after the throw.

Elsa's powers reacted on its own and made an ice shield to protect her from the dagger. After deflecting the dagger, the ice shield vanished in front of her and she now faced a smirking Hans in front of her.

"Nice ice shield, but you're too dumb to use it."

Elsa glared at the man. How dare he underestimate her powers?!

"It's time to finish what I should have done years ago!" He positions his sword in front of Elsa to kill her, so he can see Anna's priceless reactions seeing her sister get killed.

However, Anna quickly stepped in between them with her arms in a protective position in front of Elsa. Consequently, she got stabbed in her left gut in the process.

"Anna!" Elsa cried with shock, fear, worry and pain in her voice and eyes. She let out a sigh of fear and balls her hands into fists. Seeing Anna got pierce on the gut made her emotions rampage. Hence, making her powers go rampage as well. She needs to stay calm.

Hans was also surprised from her sudden move. His plan was to kill her after he kills Elsa. Now she ruined it again! "Why you stupid scoundrel!" He pours all his anger as he pulls his sword out of her pierced gut.

Anna clutched his sword to prevent it from escaping her pierced gut as it releases more blood. She spat and drools blood from her mouth as well. "I… won't… let you hurt… Elsa!" She removed her right hand on the sword and uses it to punch Hans.

Hans, however, caught her fist and stopped her just in time.

"Step _away_ from my sister!" Elsa stood up and positioned herself to battle Hans.

Hans glared at her. "If you use your powers on me, then I'll _slice_ your sister in half!" He noticed the fear and worry in Elsa's eyes as she slowly lowers her arms. "That's right. One wrong move and your sister is dead."

Elsa looked down as she clenched her fists to prevent it from shuddering with fear. This isn't the end, is it? There must be another way to save her sister and defeat Hans. However, _how_ can she do that in _this_ circumstance? One wrong move and Hans will slice her in half.

Hans smirks evilly. Maybe Anna didn't completely ruin his plan after all. He just needs to modify it.

"No." someone said as a clicking noise was heard. "One wrong move and I'll use my hand-gun in your head, Jack. Or do you prefer to be called Hans now that your identity is revealed?" Jefferson said and placed his gun on Hans' cranium.

Hans didn't dare to move for his love to his own life and slowly removes his hands to surrender. "Just so you know, I already _hate_ you since we've met, Jefferson."

"You tricked me, and after all those kind words I've said to you I should have known from your stupid disguise."

"You're all gullible creatures."

"Isaac," Jefferson told his mate as he put on the handcuffs on Hans using his left hand. "Tie him really tight on that pole."

"Yes sir!"

Anna quickly removed the sword in her gut and dropped it besides her as soon as Isaac drags Hans away to tie him on the thick pole. She then clutches her pierced gut to prevent more blood from coming out and dropped on the floor as she shudders from the pain. Nonetheless, all the pain was worth it, for Elsa is unharmed. She did the right thing to sacrifice herself for her sister. She will _never _repent it for as long as she lives. "Glad you're okay… Elsa."

"Anna!" Elsa cried and placed Anna's head on her lap. "D-Don't say that. Why did you sacrifice yourself for me again? I should have taken care of…"

"Elsa…"

"You know I can take care of Hans, but why—"

"Elsa," Anna held her sister's cheek and gave her a warm and sincere smile in spite of the pain. "I… I love you."

Despite the blood from Anna's hand, Elsa held it affectionately as she brushes it on her cheek. "Anna…" She says as tears gushed up on her eyes. "Please… don't ever do this again. Y-You're gonna be alright. We had a medic here with us."

"Elsa…"

"Idiot! She'll die! She has lost a lot of blood!" Hans, who is now tied tightly on the pole, retorted and snickered at what he thought a beautiful sight.

Jefferson pointed his hand-gun at Hans to shut his mouth as Isaac left the room to call the medic.

Elsa and Anna didn't mind Hans' words. They are too busy focused on each other and the pain they feel in their hearts.

"I…. I…. I can't… promise… you that." Anna said and let out a cough. "I'm always here to lay down my life for yours. You're too precious to me."

With that, Anna lost all her consciousness and closed her eyes while Elsa couldn't help but to cry and hug her baby sister.

**…**

**…**

**…**

"Don't… listen to him…" Anna weakly said as she affectionately squeezes Elsa's hand.

Elsa snapped out of her thoughts and stares at Anna. "Anna, it's okay. You'll be alright. Just hang in there." Anna possesses extraordinary kinds of personality like to never give up on people and her selflessness. Elsa couldn't help but to admire and love some of those qualities.

She clenched her teeth harder and kissed her sister's forehead. What was she thinking?! She shouldn't have listened to Hans' manipulating words! She should never give up on Anna just like her sister did after all those years.

"Hans… is good at manipulating people, but…. he'll never get what he wants… if he does… the act evilly." Anna said again. This time, her voice is cracked and sore from the loss of blood. As if it's been days she lost her voice.

"I swear you're gonna be alright, Anna." Elsa said and rests her forehead on Anna's. "I swear."

"Charming, but you know she'll die sooner or later." Hans snickered while Jefferson didn't remove his hand-gun on Hans' head. "You believe in nothing."

* * *

**Okay I'm sorry that I had to cut this. Let's just say it's for the feels sake. Or maybe it's because of my experience on losing a loved-one. The last seemed pointless though. I'm also very sorry that this seemed a bit dark. At least, that's just my perspective on it.**

**Anyway, what do you guys think of this one-shot?**


	6. Spiritually Poor

**The weirdest thing just happened. Not only I got the idea to write this after our Ethics class, but I also cried during that class because of too much feels. Even I still can't believe it. There's also a part of my mind that's very curious. Why doesn't Anna ever give up on Elsa despite anything that could happen? Then, more weird things just happened and my hand and heart suddenly worked together to write this. lol, am I too serious? Sorry about that. Here's the next one-shot for you all.**

* * *

"It is a must to help those in need especially the poor. However, this does not completely apply to its literal classification and appearances. It is also those who spiritually need our help."

This sounds easier said than done in Anna's perspective. Honestly, it might take a long time to fully understand what her Mother meant. She can certainly take this literally, but Anna often thinks it is not the best choice. In order to fully understand this, her Mother told Anna that she has to delve deeper into its definition and maybe experience it.

The latter seemed impossible to accomplish back then, so she didn't bother on it. However, she can't seem to take it off her mind. There's a part of her that hopes she might experience or do both of her Mother's suggestions to fully understand its definition, but it might take a long time to do it. Nonetheless, Anna is patient and determined enough to wait. Who knows? Maybe the time will come when she'll fully understand it.

Anna was actually twelve years old when her Mother told this superb lesson. It was her constant curiosity to why Elsa keeps on shutting her out during their childhood that lead her to ask her Mother what is truly going on with her sister.

_"__Mama, I can't seem to understand to why Elsa doesn't want to have fun or even talk to me? I know it's my fault that she's mad at me and I've said "sorry" a lot of times, but she hasn't forgiven me yet. I understand that though, but if Elsa cannot forgive me, can we at least just talk to each other? I really miss her."_

Her daughter's words break the former Queen of Arendelle's heart. She wanted Anna to know the truth so badly. She wanted her youngest daughter to know that Elsa is never mad at her and she is just only doing this to protect her.

Anna doesn't quite remember for how long her Mother responds to her question. However, it means a lot to receive some wise advice from her dearest Mother.

_Queen Idun doesn't know what to say to her daughter. She doesn't want to lie to Anna as well. It was really odd that those words came out from her mouth. However, she believes that her daughter will understand what it meant, just like she did back then. "I know it sounds too traditional, but you'll understand it when the right time comes."_

For years, no matter how hard Anna does to understand it, nothing seems to work. She cannot fully understand what she meant.

_"__I haven't understood what you said to me back then, Mama. Nonetheless, I really hope Elsa were here, so we can at least say good-bye with you together. I know it is just two weeks and all, but Mama…. I…. I…. I…."_

Anna didn't have the guts to say those three, precious words to her parents back then. She often shows it by her affections towards them.

_Nonetheless, Queen Idun smiled affectionately at her daughter. In spite of the pain both her daughters are experiencing, she can tell that they are spiritually strong and independent. Anna may be naïve, but she believes that she will mature when the right time comes. Elsa, on the other hand, may be too serious, but she will learn how to lighten up a bit soon._

_Perhaps in that right time, there would be no shut doors in their family. She is both proud and blessed to have such wonderful daughters. "I know. I know, and… I'm pretty sure Elsa would want to do the same."_

_Anna wanted to ask about what her Mother meant, but opts not to. She doesn't want to exceed her limitations. Her Father already told her once that too much questions often brings trouble. She did that one time in their first year of isolation and its consequence is severely bad. She doesn't want to step into the same river twice._

_She looks down on the floor with grief and mutters, "I feel like we're broken."_

Despite not being a broken family, Anna felt like she is living under one. Just by being isolated with her sister for what reason breaks her heart. Whatever the cause of their isolation, whether it is her fault or not, she will do whatever it takes to set things right. She will rekindle her bond with Elsa and become sisters again. Elsa might not accept her as her best friend again, at least being her sister means everything to Anna.

_"__Anna, never give up. Things will turn out right in the end. I'm certain of it."_

That was Idun's last words before they leave Arendelle, and meant a lot to Anna. Honestly, Anna is very oblivious that she has that quality—the quality to never give up on people in spite of the circumstances. Even if she notices it, she would just remain modest and look down on herself all the time.

Idun, on the other hand, greatly admires this quality of her daughter. She was a bit jealous honestly. She often wants that quality, but never possessed it. Neither of hers and Agdar's ancestors has that quality. Thankfully, her daughter was able to possess it. That's what makes her extraordinary in spite of her quirkiness.

_"__See you in two weeks." That was Anna's translation of "I love you, and thanks for being our parents." before they leave Arendelle._

Their parents' unexpected death broke their hearts. Anna felt like she was now all alone. With Elsa still shutting her out, it feels like in her perspective, it just left her heartbroken and empty. She just wanted to give up and probably have someone to kill her for selfish reasons. However, her heart doesn't want her to do neither of those.

_"__Never give up."_

"Never… give up?"

_"__Never give up!"_

She doesn't know where those words came from. However, thanks to those words, it kept her strong all the way. Those remind her that life goes on despite she feels despair and there seems to be not a single road ahead of her. Nonetheless, she still felt lonely. She thought that by knocking at Elsa's door one more time will lessen this loneliness in her, but when Elsa didn't even opened it. She was left clueless.

_"__Elsa, I'm…. I'm not asking you to comfort me. I can honestly tell you that I didn't come here for selfish reasons. I-In fact, I came here to see you. I know you're heartbroken about Mama and Papa's death, but please… Please don't forget that I'm always here for you… Even… Even if you don't want me to, I am always here. If I can't be your sister or best friend, then at least let me be the one to comfort you and make you feel better. I'm sorry that I was the cause of our isolation. Well… I feel like I am. I just hope that one day we will rekindle our bond again."_

It was unusual that the pain Elsa felt mitigates just by hearing her sister's words. Despite the loneliness in Anna's voice, there's still some determination left in it and probably in every being of Anna. She is quite impressed at that.

In fact, just by hearing her words, made her want to come out of her room so badly, but reminded herself she needs to protect her sister. She couldn't bear to see her get hurt or worse, die. Elsa didn't say a word to Anna back then, but she was able to respond to her mentally.

_Anna, I… I don't know where to start. I don't know what to say. I don't know how I should end this, but remember… This is not your fault. It was mine. It was all mine… I ruined our childhood, our lives, and your life. I can't leave this room. I don't wanna hurt you. I'm sorry. I wish I could tell you the truth. I wish I could. I'm sorry. It's just… Anna… Remember that… that… I never hated you. You were always my best friend and my little sister._

Elsa and Anna honestly admit that they are each other's polar opposites. One time, they even want a sibling who is exactly like them and not each other's opposite. However, both have realized they were wrong.

_I thought I wanted a sibling like me, but now I'm not so sure. I wish things don't have to be this way._

Anna never blamed Elsa for shutting her out. Just by revealing her powers at her Coronation, she now understands that Elsa did it to protect her. Elsa doesn't know how to control her powers. It seems like no one can help her control it. Nonetheless, it didn't bother Anna one bit.

She was determined to help her sister in any way she can! She is willing to stand beside Elsa and make sacrifices for her!

_Help those who are spiritually poor…. Help… Help those who are spiritually poor! Elsa! Elsa needs me!_

Not certain how it came to her, Anna has finally understood what her Mother meant.

"Help those who are spiritually poor."

She was talking about Elsa! Elsa needs comfort, love and someone at her side. It is where that someone who will never give up on her, someone who is always at her side in spite of the former's presence and someone who will make sacrifices for her in spite of its consequences to the former.

Anna swears that she will **_never_** doubt and give up on Elsa in spite of the circumstances. She swears that Elsa will never feel alone and only feel happiness for the rest of her life despite that she is not the cause of Elsa's happiness.

"I will never go back on my word, Elsa. I promise you that."

* * *

**"****You can't step in the same river twice." – Heraclitus (and just a little nod from Pocahontas as well.)**

**I know this very peculiar and deep, but I hope you've all enjoyed reading this. It was kinda fun writing this in spite of its complexity. This may not be the complete, exact reason to why Anna never gives up on Elsa, but I hope this is worth it for those who are interested and/or not interested about that question.**

**What do you think? Does it sucks? Is it awesome or just neutral? Thanks guys! I'm looking forward to the next.**


	7. What was missing

**Has anyone read the book called 'Rooftoppers'? If you haven't, then read it when you have time. It's a great book. Which reminds me… this next one is loosely based on that book. I was planning to make it as multi-chapter one, but due to college and I have absolutely no idea how to begin my own twist with it, I decided to make it as a one-shot. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I told you, I am not affiliated with Frozen or that awesome book (Rooftoppers). They belong to their respective owners (which are absolutely awesome by the way).**

* * *

Elsa has known Anna for months. They first met on a ship boarded to Arendelle. Her main reason why she was on that ship is because of a very important quest.

It started when she and her uncle Benedict found a letter with her Mother's handwriting on it. The letter states that her sister possibly survived the shipwreck which happened when Elsa was three.

Elsa doesn't quite remember everything that had happened during that shipwreck. She only remembers the pain it caused her—losing her parents and her three-month old baby sister. She thought she lost everything when that tragedy happened until her uncle found that missing letter.

Reading that letter felt like a blessing to Elsa. After all this time, her baby sister is alive and well! She's determined to find her no matter what it takes. She can't let this opportunity slip away.

Not wasting any time, she and her uncle went to Arendelle specifically five months ago in order to start their search.

If you were going to ask Elsa, Anna is one of the greatest people she has ever met. She's optimistic, brave, kind, bubbly, strong and independent. Though she may be clumsy at times, but that doesn't change her great qualities. The thing that she admires most about Anna is that she never gives up no matter what challenges life throws at her. People hardly had that kind of quality and she is so elated that Anna has that. If it weren't for her, then she would probably have given up on her search.

The process was absolutely hard, which is why her uncle teamed up with some police officers to find her long-lost sister. Although, Elsa was left on her own. Sure her uncle is helping, but he believes that they need help from the experts in order to easily finish this job. Elsa, however, does not fully trust the policemen for some of them are too `lazy to do their work which is why she's all alone on her search.

Her uncle never knew that she has a companion on her search, so one time when he and the police officers believed that they were close on their search he decided to apologize to his niece. He should have helped her from the very beginning, but his belief got in the way. Nonetheless, he was thrilled to tell her the news.

Before Elsa leaves their hotel room, her uncle approached her to tell her the good news. Just as he was about to tell her, someone knocked on the door. Benedict didn't continue. Instead, he opened the door.

It turned out to be Anna. He wasn't able to continue what he's going to say, for Elsa told him that they will continue on their search.

Benedict was speechless at that time, so he let the girls be. After Anna and Elsa left the hotel, he was in deep thought. He was absolutely certain that Elsa's friend bears a resemblance on his cousin, who is also known as Elsa's mother. Not only that, she also has Agdar's eyes and hair color. He knows he was insane for just looking at the resemblance, but he was absolutely sure that Anna is his long-lost niece. More importantly, Anna is Elsa's sister.

That night, his suspicions won't stop. It's either he's confirming whether or not he's correct or just simply thinks he's crazy.

Elsa came at the hotel they're staying at exactly eight in the evening. She was very disappointed that their search hasn't made much progress. She was about to give up back then, but Anna inspired her to never give up. She is close in her goal and there's no point of stopping at this moment. She appreciates her friend's help, but she's still disappointed for that day.

"We still don't quite have any progress." Elsa said and sat on the couch. "It's been five months and we haven't found her. Where could she be? Uncle, how about you guys? Have you got any progress?"

Benedict went out of his trance and stared at his niece for a short while. He can't believe he was about to tell her this. "I believe… you're the one who made most of the progress."

She stared blankly at him. Maybe he was in a trance for too long. "Uncle, I told you I haven't. We—"

"Elsa, what's your friend's name?"

Elsa was a bit confused at her uncle's sudden question, but she responds nonetheless. "H-Her name is Anna. Why are you asking? Oh wait, I'm sorry. I forgot to tell you that she was my friend since we started our search."

Benedict let out a sigh of relief. Anna is one of the names that Agdar and Idun were choosing before her birth. His suspicions are slowly starting to make sense. Maybe he wasn't stupid after all. "I believe she's the one we're looking for."

Elsa could not believe her uncle. "Wait… what? Uncle, are you serious?!"

Benedict nodded at her question. "I am. She bears a bit of resemblance to your Mother and she has your Father's eyes and hair color."

Elsa slowly tries to gather all that information together. She remembers her parents clearly despite that she last saw them when she was three years old, but she has never seen any resemblance to Anna from her parents since the beginning. Although there is that certain warm feeling that makes her feel at home whenever she's with Anna, but the resemblance? She hasn't put a finger on it. Maybe her uncle didn't eat lunch earlier. Maybe their search is making him insane.

"Tomorrow, we have to tell her. She's an orphan right?"

Elsa just nodded as a response. "She's been an orphan since she was a baby."

"Alright, that's another good note. Is she—"

"Uncle, how can you be so sure? I thought we needed evidence?"

"I don't know… I just felt it."

"Uncle, I can't just tell her 'you're my missing sister after all'. She'll be surprised and even might think we're crazy. Uncle, how—"

"Go and rest, my dear. We had a full day tomorrow." Benedict stood up, patted her right shoulder and went to his room. He couldn't wait to get started tomorrow. It might be sudden, but at least they'll have to try.

Elsa was left dumbfounded on the couch. She was still gathering all the things her uncle had said. She's still surprised, confused and happy at once.

For a normal twenty-one year old girl, there will be an awkward tension between them and especially in the atmosphere whenever they're together. However, that is not the first thing Elsa had thought. She is also certain that is not what she'll feel when she's around Anna.

The truth is she's frightened. She's scared that what if Anna did not accept her? What if Anna didn't believe her? Or worst, what if Anna avoids her and stopped being her friend? The thought made her shiver in fear. She would rather lose her as a sister than a friend. "I… I just don't know. I don't know what I should do."

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

It took days for Elsa to fully understand what her uncle meant. It's not that she doesn't want Anna to be her sister, but it's the fact that her uncle's suspicions about Anna are very sudden. Through those days, she didn't continue their search because of that. However, her uncle was right about one thing: They should at least try.

**…**

**...**

**...**

The next day, Elsa told her uncle that she wants to talk with Anna alone. Her uncle hesitated at first, since he's really excited to see and to talk to his long-lost niece, but understood what she meant. He instead decided to go to the police officers he's teamed up.

Elsa went straight to the orphanage Anna grew up with. For years no one adopted Anna as their child because it was Anna herself who insisted that she wants to stay in the orphanage. The orphanage was like her family. She doesn't need to be adopted to know what a family is. She's happy to be just there helping everyone as best as she could.

Elsa didn't quite understand why and she wasn't going to understand it sooner. Nonetheless, Elsa respects her decision.

Elsa took another deep breath as she waits for Anna to come. She's still nervous yet excited to tell Anna about the news. Nervous, for Anna might think she's crazy and cannot accept it. Excited, for after all this time, her long-lost sister was right in front of her.

"Hey Elsa,"

Elsa almost jumped at the sudden call. She turned her head to the left and it was indeed the person she's been waiting for. Her `emotions just became tenser now that she's here. "Yeah… I… uh…"

"I was gonna go to your hotel and pick you up, but it's a good thing Gerda told me you're here. So, do you have any news? Are we back on track? Hey, what's wrong?" Anna immediately sat down on the couch next to Elsa. She placed her hand on Elsa's left shoulder to at least help her calm down.

Elsa does whenever she's usually nervous or worried. This time, it's both. She constantly rubs her hands together, not looking at her friend in the eye. "Y-You saw my uncle yesterday, right?"

"I did. Why? It's not that he looks too serious though. It's just that he can't stop staring at me. I don't know why."

"Well, well… I was too busy on our search back then. That's why I didn't even notice it, but… we talked about something a few nights ago."

"Is it about your missing sister? Has he found her?"

Elsa bit her lip. She can neither say yes or no at her question. What else should she say? She doesn't want to surprise her really bad or anything. "I… I can't… I mean… I don't know… I…"

"Elsa, are you sure you're okay? Come on, you can tell me anything." Anna held both Elsa's hand tightly. She gives it a reassuring squeeze to let her know that she's here to help.

Elsa let out a long and heavy sigh. This is it. She will finally say it. It's now or never. "Anna…"

**…**

**…**

**…**

Benedict was watching the two sisters from a distance, specifically the room next to the orphanage's living room. Looks like Anna really is his long-lost niece. Not only that he and the police officers he's teamed up found the specific orphanage where the medical team, who were doing their best to aid his cousin, had left Anna before his cousin died hours after the shipwreck, but his suspicions were right all along. He smiled as he sees the two friends and now sisters hug tightly after a long silence as cries and laughter echoed the room.

* * *

**`The views and opinions of Elsa that some police officers are too lazy to do their job do not necessarily reflect the views and opinions of the writer of this fan fiction. Moreover, the writer of this fan fiction does not intend to copy one's work if there were some similarities between this and the other fan fictions out there. This is mostly created out of fun.**

**`Just a little nod from Inside Out on emotions-getting-tenser part. XD**

**I'm sorry if this a bit or really rushed, but anyway, I hope you like it. :D**

**"****It is difficult to believe the extraordinary things. Do not lose that type of talent." – Charles Maxim (Rooftoppers)**


	8. Effects

**I basically created this because of my experience. No, this is not the reason why I'm bitter in real life romance. It's just that my friend, who means a lot to me and taught me to become closer to God, became irresponsible when she has a boyfriend.**

* * *

Elsa could not believe what Olaf has truly offered to her.

Olaf's offer was simple: To help his new friend solve his problem. Olaf has been helping him for days, but the solution seemed vague in his perspective. Therefore, he decided to let Elsa help them since she is quite good at giving advice.

Elsa, on the other hand, thought that it'll be just a simple problem with a simple solution. However, as the sixteen year old lad started talking, Elsa realized that his problem is very serious. No wonder they can't simply solve it.

Now, here she is in her study, listening to the lad's problem through his rant. Fortunately, it's Wednesday, her day off, so there's no need to worry about loads of paperwork. What really annoys her most is the fact that she should be spending more time with her most favorite person ever, which is her sister. They should be ice-skating or sneaking chocolates from the kitchen, but none are happening because of this. She just wished that this will be over soon.

"And all for what…. A lousy relationship!" Django, Olaf's new friend, said with every frustration he could muster and lean sloppily on the chair. "It's terrible, really, very terrible."

After telling his story, Elsa was speechless. It is not that she's not completely listening on the lad, but she has no idea what advice she would say.

"So… what do you think, Elsa?" Olaf asked, giving the Queen a hopeful look.

Elsa doesn't want to disappoint them, but what would she say? It'll be more disappointing if she would tell them that she's completely speechless about his problem. Just as she was about to apologize to them, she suddenly remembers her sister. What would Anna say to Django? How _will_ she help them?

Elsa let out a long and heavy sigh and sat up straight in a regal manner. "If she's that important to you,"

Django eagerly nodded. "Yes she is. She's like my sister, besides…. having the same age."

"Then," Elsa continued. "Then, you shouldn't give up on her. Be there for her. If things are turning really bad, just talk to her. Tell her what's wrong. She has to know it."

Django silently scoffs her words. "With all due respect, your majesty, I did those. I tried it a _lot_ of times, but she still does what she does. Heck, she only became _irresponsible_ when she entered in a relationship with that guy! Both have a bad influence on one another! I just don't understand! What if everyone who has a boyfriend or a girlfriend is like them?! I don't know how I can handle this?!"

They watched as the lad frantically shivers from the circumstances as he continues to sit and move the chair sloppily. Olaf pats his left arm gently to calm him. Thankfully, the lad did.

"Okay, breathe in and let it all out. It'll be alright." Olaf told the lad after a few moments of silence. "I'm sure she'll realize what's going on. After all, she is your sister, right?"

"It's hard to calm down at this situation, Olaf! She's stubborn I tell you." Django frantically respond as he throws his arms up. Elsa and Olaf flinched at his sudden movement and words.

"You may be foster siblings, but I understand where she got her stubbornness."Elsa said as quiet as she could just to make sure Django's freaking-out session wouldn't increase.

"Maybe patting your arm calmly didn't work out as I thought." Olaf silently said and glanced at Elsa, telling her to say something to calm

Elsa sighed exasperatedly as she rubs her temple. This lad is making his own problem worse. It's hard dealing with him. "Look Django, not everyone is like that. T—"

"That's because you haven't experience it!"

Elsa and Olaf were startled by his words. They also didn't expect that. Now Elsa has no idea what else she would do or say. She feels sorry for him.

.

.

.

.

.

After a long, eerie silence, Django stood up from his seat. "I'm sorry your majesty. I shouldn't have said that. Thank you for the advice." He bowed slightly at her and leaves the Queen's study.

"I better go and cheer him. See you later Elsa." Olaf gently pats Elsa's hand and followed the lad.

Elsa didn't say a word nor left her spot. She is still astonished on what the lad said. She feels a bit guilty for not solving his problem. He deserves an apology.

"_That's because you haven't experience it!"_

Those words kept on replaying in her head. If Django lost his foster sister by having a relationship with someone, a boyfriend that is, then there could be a possibility that she'll lose her sister.

Elsa immediately shook that thought out of her head. What was she thinking?! Didn't Anna already prove her love for Elsa _by_ not giving up on her, by _being_ loyal to her and most importantly, by _selflessly_ sacrificing her life to save her? "What am I thinking? I shouldn't have doubt Anna."

"_That's because you haven't experience it!"_

"_That's because you haven't experience it!"_

"_That's because you haven't experience it!"_

"Elsa?"

"STOP!"

"Elsa, what's wrong?" Anna immediately went to her sister's aid. She crouched beside Elsa and placed a hand on her sister's shoulder.

Elsa breathes heavily as she untangles her hands on one another. She then stares at Anna blankly. She feels relieved yet anxious at once. One of the reasons is she's not yet ready to face her sister. "Anna? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Kristoff?"

Elsa's trouble feels more serious than Anna had thought, so she opted not to respond just yet. Instead, Anna hugs her sister tightly. Elsa is acting strange. Whenever her problems bother her, she is usually the first one to hug her sister and not the other way around. Whatever the problem might be, Anna is very determined to help Elsa in any way she can.

"You know today is Wednesday and it's one of your day offs." Anna said as Elsa started to feel relaxed from her hug. "Besides, Kristoff is always busy with his ice business."

"Right, I forgot." Elsa said and let go of their hug. "Um… thanks. I feel better now."

"It doesn't seem like it." Anna said as she stood up. Yes, she knows Elsa is a bit better by forty-five percent based on her approximation, but she has to make sure that her sister is completely better. She hates it whenever she sees Elsa has a problem.

"I told you I'm fine." Elsa responded in defense.

Anna shook her head and sat on the table. She crossed her arms on her chest and gave Elsa a serious yet concerned look. "Elsa, I know something's troubling you. I know you're not yet completely better. What is it?"

Elsa sighed exasperatedly. It seems that she can't escape on this one. Anna knows her too well. "It's not that serious Anna. Trust me."

It is now Anna's turn to sigh exasperatedly. "I do, Elsa, but your eyes and gestures are telling me that there is."

"I…" For the second time of the day Elsa was speechless.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Elsa," Anna finally said after the long silence. "when you're ready to talk about it, I'll be in our room. I know you needed some time to think it through, but please don't forget that I'm here for you. Never hesitate to tell me." She smiled to reassure her and gave Elsa a quick hug before going into their room.

Elsa watches her sister disappeared in sight. Honestly, she pities herself. Of course Anna would never do that to her. Anna is not like Django's foster sister. She's Anna, her younger sister. The one who never gives up in spite of the circumstances, the one who selflessly sacrificed her life just for her and the one who helped her be free to be herself. She could go on at this honestly. Nonetheless, she shouldn't think of it that way. She should be loyal to Anna like she is to her. Elsa absolutely owes an apology to both Anna and Django. It's time to make things right.

Elsa finally made up her mind and stood up from her seat. First stop, their room.

* * *

**Okay, I'll let your imaginations do the rest guys. And no, my friend is still irresponsible because of the effect on her romantic whatever on that guy. I'm sorry about that. I'm just disappointed at her. Oh well, live and learn.**

**Another thing, I'm really sorry for the late update. I blame my studies. Nonetheless though, I hope this isn't bad. :D**


End file.
